holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroto Maehara
Hiroto Maehara is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Hiroto Maehara *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': December 6 *'Classification': Human Martial Artist, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 175 cm *'Weight': 67 kg (148 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Orange-Brown *'Hair Color': Orange-Brown *'Main Attire': Open orange, yellow and white plaid button shirt, dark orange T-shirt with amber edges, string necklace with a silver military-style dog tag, black jeans, and orange/white sneakers *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Martial Artist (Ansatsuken), Expert Knife Specialist, Peak Human Conditioning (Strength, Speed, Reflexes and Durability), Enhanced Senses *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife and Handgun *'Weaknesses': being to cute *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Shoryureppa, Senpu Nataotoshi, Shippu Jinraikyaku, Heat Rush, Shinryuken, Guren Enjinkyaku *'Voice Actor': Chris Burnett Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 1 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Meters with Energy Attacks. *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Maehara is fairly tall for a middle school student. He has wavy mid-short, orange-brown hair and eyes. He has been noted to be very good-looking from the girls point of view. He wears an open orange, yellow and white plaid button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over a dark orange T-shirt with amber edges, a string necklace with a silver military-style dog tag around his neck, black jeans, and orange and white sneakers. Personality Maehara is a nice guy and in every sense of the word, a playboy. He has a "live the moment" attitude about life in general, as shown when he wasn't too bothered about being dumped by Kaho Tsuchiya. He is one of the few that is popular in the whole school despite being in the E Class. Despite that attitude, he is a caring person and isn't the type to pick on someone weaker than him. He's also an honest type of guy, and often reacts strongly to things. History Main Skills and Equipment Ansatsuken (Assassination Fist): A Japanese linguistic neologism used to describe the assassination arts, which consist of any martial art developed with the intention of slaying an opponent. *'Hadoken': *'Shoryuken': *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku': *'Shoryureppa': *'Senpu Nataotoshi': *'Shippu Jinraikyaku': *'Heat Rush': *'Shinryuken': *'Guren Enjinkyaku': Master Martial Artist: Expert Knife Specialist: Maehara excels in knifework and is second only to Isogai out of all the boys in Class 3-E (and the class as a whole). Peak Human Conditioning: *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Speed': *'Peak Human Reflexes': *'Peak Human Agility': Maehara is one of the most agile members of Class 3-E, as is considered one of the four most agile members of Class 3-E (along with Kataoka, Okano and Kimura). *'Peak Human Stamina': *'Peak Human Durability': *'Enhanced Senses': Relationships *Yuma Isogai - Hiroto and Isogai are best friends and are often seen together; having known each other as far back as their childhood elementary school days. *Hinata Okano *Megu Kataoka *Nagisa Shiota *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino *Roronoa Zoro Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters